Retrouve-moi
by LiinaDyre
Summary: Après les événements de New York, Jane et Thor ont décidé de mettre un terme à la relation devenue trop risquée pour la scientifique. Deux ans plus tard, Thor accepte d'épouser Sif sur les recommandations de ses parents. Mais la nuit de noces à peine consommée, Sif disparaît. Soutenu par le S.H.I.E.L.D et les Avengers, Thor va affronter une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.
1. Prologue partie 1 - Les noces

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette histoire.  
Je vous propose une petite romance sans prétention, prenant seulement en compte le premier Avengers et le premier Thor. J'espère que mes prises de liberté vous plairont tout de même.  
Les personnages de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec. Bonne lecture !

Prologue – partie 1

Les noces

THOR

J'observe Asgard depuis la terrasse de ce qui sera mon palais. Il n'existe pas de plus bel endroit dans les neufs mondes. Et aujourd'hui, en particulier, la cité irradie de toute sa splendeur. Des fleurs semblent pleuvoir, les femmes chantent et les hommes boivent et rient dans les rues.

Aujourd'hui, ce sont des noces historiques. Aujourd'hui, je m'unis à une femme façonnée pour moi.

Je n'ai pas oublié Jane. Même si, jour après jour, sa voix, ses traits et son rire s'effacent de ma mémoire. Lentement, celui de Sif prend sa place. C'est ce qu'on attend de moi. C'est peut-être ce que je voulais au fond. Sif est une déesse, elle a grandi à mes côtés et elle saura faire face avec moi à nos ennemis. Elle n'a rien d'une petite humaine fragile. Non, elle est l'adresse, la force et l'intelligence des plus grands guerriers des neuf royaumes.

La porte de mes appartements s'ouvre, aussitôt des rires gras remplissent la pièce. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et mon père s'empressent de venir m'enlacer et me secouer comme un prunier en me félicitant pour cette grande journée. Je prends une grande inspiration, lis la fierté dans l'œil restant de mon géniteur.

— Mon fils, aujourd'hui tu deviens un homme.

Je n'avais pas le sentiment d'être un enfant, et je croyais que mes exploits aux combats suffisaient à faire de moi un membre honorable de la famille royale. Mais un prince n'en est véritablement un que lorsqu'il offre une future reine à son royaume.

— Allons au tumulus sans attendre, poursuit-il.

Je remonte les manches de coton blanc jusqu'à mes coudes, je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements qui ressemblent autant à ceux des mortels. Un simple pantalon, une chemise, sans mon armure je me sens différent, et cette différence rapproche le souvenir de Jane.

Dans les rues, je suis félicité, on me tape les épaules comme si j'étais un frère. La garde est réduite, mes pieds nus épousent les pavés chauds. C'est toujours la belle saison à Asgard. Nous ne connaissons pas le froid ou la tristesse de l'hiver. Nous gardons ces choses pour d'autres royaumes.

Nous quittons la ville, rejoignons le tumulus où repose mon grand-père, Bor Burison. L'émotion me prend à la gorge, de grands rois m'ont précédé et, aujourd'hui, j'ignore si je serais réellement à la hauteur. La sagesse me manque, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. J'entre, encouragé par mes amis et mon père.

Il flotte une étrange atmosphère, je me sens observé, comme si mon aïeul était assis sur sa tombe, prêt à me parler. Je retire l'épée de son fourreau d'or à côté de la sépulture. La poignée est constellée de pierres précieuses rougeoyantes, des rubis sublimes. Je détaille l'arme entre mes doigts, effleurent les inscriptions sur la lame à peine émoussée.

— Thor, nous devons y aller, appelle mon père.

La lumière du jour m'éblouit quand je sors de la crypte. Ensemble, nous allons aux bains. Mes amis ne se privent pas de boire sur le trajet, me mettent des chopes de bière dans les mains que je vide d'un coup.

Les bains sont dans une grande salle de marbre blanc aux piliers chargés de fresques. Sans aucune pudeur, je retire mes vêtements et plonge dans l'eau au parfum iodé et frais. Paraît-il que les futures mariées n'apprécient guère que leur promis sente le fauve.

— Ah non ! Je n'ai pas signé pour voir Thor à poil, s'indigne une voix familière.

Je fais volte-face dans l'eau, découvre dans l'immense encadrement de la double porte mes co-équipiers. Tony accompagne sa réflexion d'un geste de dégoût théâtral. Les voir m'apporte un réconfort, comme un écho à nos exploits sur Terre.

— Les Asgardiens ne connaissent pas la pudibonderie, constate doctement mademoiselle Romanov.

— Cette pièce est réservée aux hommes, et tous les hommes sont fait pareil, je rétorque en saisissant une cruche de bronze pour verser de l'eau sur ma tête.

— Je me serais bien passé de ça, soupire Steve.

J'aurais toujours du mal à comprendre les habitants de Midgard. Mes amis Asgardiens m'aident à me sécher et à passer l'armure d'or spécialement forgée à partir de rayons du soleil pour cette grande journée.

J'inspire profondément, Tony vient me donner une accolade, sous sa cravate je devine le cercle bleu luminescent sur sa poitrine. Steve se contente d'un hochement de tête solennel et Banner me sourit comme si nous étions frères.

Un frère. Aujourd'hui, ça me manque terriblement. Loki est enfermé dans une geôle ultra sécurisée. Nos jours heureux où nous partagions nos jeux semblent être d'une autre vie. Le regret me ronge. Rien n'était écrit comme ça. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous servir de la Terre comme d'un champ de bataille.

— Thor, il est temps, lance mon père.

Je redresse le menton, dégluti péniblement en entrant dans la salle du trône tendue de voilages multicolores. Maintenant mon cœur s'emballe. La musique change, le sol se couvre de roses pour accueillir Sif. Elle est merveilleuse dans son armure d'or. J'aurais été déçu si elle avait porté une robe.

Mon regard se fond dans le sien, nous échangeons nos épées et nos anneaux pour nous jurer l'éternité.

Désormais, nous voilà seuls au monde. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Il n'y a plus que moi. Il n'y a plus que nous.


	2. Prologue partie 2 - La disparition

Prologue – partie 2

La disparition

THOR

On me secoue dans mon sommeil, le drap remonte sur mon corps nu et encore alangui de ma nuit de noces.

— Altesse, Altesse, réveillez-vous, couine une voix féminine.

Je m'étire, ouvre péniblement les yeux. Qui ose me déranger ce matin ?

— Altesse, Dame Sif est introuvable.

Aussitôt, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Mes pupilles s'étrécissent violemment au contact du soleil et mon cœur pulse chaotiquement.

— Comment ça, elle est introuvable ? je vocifère.

— Ce matin, nous sommes venus pour vous apporter le déjeuner, mais elle était déjà hors du lit. Depuis, nous la cherchons, mais même le gardien ne la voit plus sur Asgard.

Je digère les informations, mes prunelles vont rapidement de droite à gauche. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe, jusqu'à devenir douloureux. Une perle de sueur froide roule sur ma colonne.

Sif. Disparue. Comment ?

— Comment est-ce possible ? je rage. COMMENT ?

J'envoie contre le mur la vasque remplie d'eau parfumée qu'on a posée sur mon chevet. La servante se replie sur elle-même, s'écarte et balbutie des choses incompréhensibles sous son voile de mousseline.

— Altesse, vous devez vous vêtir et rejoindre vos compagnons.

À la hâte, je passe une tenue simple et suis la jeune fille dans les couloirs agités du palais. Le nom de Sif est sur toutes les lèvres, mais pas seulement. La garde court par noyaux, armes au clair et prêt au combat.

 _Loki._

Le patronyme de mon frère adoptif se murmure, j'accélère le pas jusqu'à une salle où se trouve mon père, les Avengers et le représentant du S.H.I.E.L.D venu pour mes noces.

— À peine marié et tu as déjà réussi à égarer ta femme dans l'un des neufs royaumes, raille Tony.

Sa remarque fait iriser une sale chair de poule sur ma peau, l'envie de lui expliquer le respect passe dans mon poing que je retiens à grande peine.

— Sif est introuvable, s'excuse Heimdall. Je ne la vois nulle part, et il en va de même pour Loki.

Sa voix est blanche, je me fige. Mon sang bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Comment avons-nous pu la perdre ? Comment Loki a pu s'échapper ?

— Le S.H.I.E.L.D vous avez confié la détention de Loki, les prisons Asgardiennes sont censées être les plus sûres ! fulmine l'agent. Nous aurions dû en garder la responsabilité.

— La dernière fois que le S.H.I.E.L.D a voulu gérer la détention de Loki, une partie de New York et de ma tour ont été détruites. On ne peut pas appeler ça une grande réussite, persifle Stark.

— Il a trompé Thor, réussi à s'évader en dehors de notre surveillance, peste-t-il.

— Certes, mais pour le moment ma tour est encore debout d'après Heimdall, alors je préfère la méthode Asgardienne.

Les deux hommes se jaugent, Natasha s'approche et pose sa main délicate sur mon épaule.

— Nous allons les retrouver. Nous sommes tous là pour toi, promet-elle.

Je pose ma paume sur le dos de sa main, la remercie silencieusement. Avant cet instant, je me demandais si Sif pourrait un jour pleinement prendre la place de Jane. Maintenant que je l'ai perdu, il me paraît évident que l'amour que je lui porte est mille fois plus grand que celui pour l'humaine.

 _Sif, même si je dois parcourir les neuf royaumes, je te retrouverai._

Et la quête de Thor dura des années…

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avant tout, je vous remercie car je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des reviews sur la première partie. Je sais que ces « chapitres » sont courts, mais c'est parce qu'il s'agit du prologue. Les chapitres classiques seront plus longs et je tenterai d'en poster un par semaine.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Alena Aeterna : Avant tout, merci. Je n'ai jamais lu de Thor/Sif non plus et je ne supporte pas le personnage de Jane, pour être honnête. À mon sens, Thor va mieux avec Sif. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire ne te décevra pas.

Lea-nonyme : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. La romance va prendre le pas sur le mystère alors j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même l'histoire.

 **On se retrouve vite pour la dernière partie du prologue. XoXo**


	3. Prologue partie 3 - la localisation

Prologue – partie 3

La localisation

THOR

Cinq ans que je ne connais pas le répit. Cinq ans que, sans relâche, j'explore les neufs royaumes au péril de ma vie.

Mais, aujourd'hui, tout pourrait basculer. Les Avengers, l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D et mes parents sont réunis dans la salle du trône. Ces années de recherche pèsent sur mes épaules. Mes cheveux sont hirsutes, ma barbe est devenue longue et mes yeux sont ternis de fatigue. Je pose Mjölnir, ma mère s'empresse de venir m'enlacer, Heimdall fait son apparition, sourire aux lèvres.

— Je la vois enfin !

Les mots percutent mon crâne, j'ai besoin de temps pour bien assimiler ce qu'il me dit. Je presse ses épaules, ahuri.

— Elle est à New York et…

— Je pars immédiatement, j'annonce d'une voix forte.

— Thor, il faut que je te dise…

Je n'écoute pas le gardien, trop pressé de retrouver mon amour. Je marche à travers le palais, suivi de près par Tony.

— Je vais t'héberger. Maintenant que Pepper m'a largué, on va pouvoir vivre comme deux célibataires. Regarder le foot, roter, se gratter les…

— Vous êtes dégueulasses, soupire Natasha. Thor, fais attention, Sif pourrait avoir grandement changée et…

— Peu m'importe, elle sera à moi dès ce soir. J'ai dû lui manquer. Et sa vie à Asgard aussi !

Je n'écoute plus mes amis, mon envie de la retrouver suffit à activer le Bifrost.

 _Sif. J'arrive._

 **La dernière petite partie. J'essaierai de vous poster les grands chapitres le lundi. XoXo.**


	4. Chapitre 1 - Triste anniversaire

Chapitre 1

Un triste anniversaire

APRIL

Je me penche sur la vitrine, replace ma mèche courte derrière mon oreille et retrousse mon nez avec gourmandise.

— Je vais prendre celui tout chocolat.

La pâtissière place le cupcake dans une boîte, c'est une petite tradition. Chaque année je célèbre la date à laquelle je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital sans passé, sans identité, et sans famille.

Cinq ans. Au début, j'étais terrifiée. Je ne connaissais plus rien de ce monde, et tout me paraissait étranger. Mais, finalement, je suis parvenue à me construire une petite vie. J'ai un appartement, un chat paresseux, un job et, surtout, une ravissante petite fille aux boucles blondes et aux yeux verts.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai appris ma grossesse. Ça a été un véritable choc. Et, longtemps, j'ai cherché son père. Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, son père est un lâche qui m'a abandonnée à mon sort. Introuvable. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Je récupère la boîte. Aujourd'hui, je suis April Doe depuis cinq ans et ça me va très bien. Je remonte l'écharpe sur mon visage, ce mois d'avril est particulièrement frais. D'une main, je resserre le col de ma veste, entre dans l'immense magasin où je travaille. Je navigue de rayon en rayon, une sorte de joker pour le cas où un employé est malade.

Dans sa salle de pause, je consulte mon planning. Aujourd'hui, je suis aux jouets. J'adore ce rayon et me retiens à grande peine de tout acheter pour ma fille. Une tornade rousse me bouscule légèrement dans un coup de hanche maîtrisé.

— Alors on est ensemble aujourd'hui ? sourit Amy.

Amy est devenue mon premier soutien. Elle a été larguée quand je suis arrivée dans l'entreprise, et depuis nous cherchons désespérément le prince charmant.

— Eh oui, j'ai vu qu'il fallait refaire les vitrines.

— Eh oui, tout à la gloire des Avengers, les héros de l'Amérique, soupire-t-elle.

— Du monde, je corrige. Tout le monde veut être Iron Man, ou Captain America…

— Ou Thor, rit-elle en jouant avec la poupée aux gros muscles.

Je ne peux retenir mon hilarité. Nous sommes deux grandes gamines finalement. La Direction nous a fourni un décor de rues dévastées, je fais mine d'avoir du mal à soulever le faux marteau de Thor.

— Oh, si seulement le dieu du tonnerre pouvait m'aider, je me pâme.

— Et si après il pouvait m'inviter au resto, ajoute Amy.

Je lui donne un coup d'épaule, son chouchou c'est Captain America et je sais qu'elle tuerait pour un rencard avec lui.

— Je rêverais d'avoir la plastique de Black Widow, souffle-t-elle. Non mais tu as vu sa paire de nibards ? Les miens sont ridicules !

Je chantonne, regarde le détail de ces jouets qui vont partir comme des petits pains. Les mains de Hulk font un malheur dans les cours de récrés et le gant lumineux d'Iron Man fait saliver mon petit trésor. Elle a le goût pour la bagarre, ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, surtout pas par les garçons qui lui disent qu'elle ferait mieux de jouer à la ménagère. Ma fille est une battante et ça me remplit de fierté. Dans ce monde, les femmes doivent être deux fois plus fortes que les hommes car rien ne leur est dû en dehors de la cuisine.

Ma fille ne se laissera jamais dominer. Elle accomplira ses rêves. Et je serais toujours là pour la soutenir.

Lorsque la pause déjeuner arrive, nous nous retrouvons dans une salle de pause bondée. Trop de vendeurs prennent leur pause en même temps, c'est stupide. Mais je ne peux rien dire, en tant qu'employée libre service je peux me garder mes réflexions pour moi.

— Le patron a maté ton cul, révèle Amy entre deux bouchées.

Je lui fais les gros yeux, elle se fait clairement des films.

— Depuis que tu as opté pour le carré destructuré, il te regarde encore plus, ajoute-t-elle en tournant ses yeux bleus vers le plafond.

— N'importe quoi.

Je feuillette le magazine, la nouvelle collection de vêtements me donne envie de gâter mon trésor. Il y a des motifs nordiques, ça me paraît curieusement familier.

— Je crois que je suis d'origine suédoise…

— Pourquoi ? Tu as lu un catalogue Ikéa et tu t'es sentie proche des noms de leurs meubles ?

Je lui tire la langue, je suis persuadée d'avoir un lien avec les pays nordiques. Ne serait-ce que par le nom que j'ai donné à ma fille. Thrùd. Il s'est murmuré à mon oreille, comme une évidence.

— Boude pas, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu retrouveras tout ton vécu.

Je lui souris, j'espère découvrir une famille aimante. C'est déjà dur de ne pas avoir de père pour ma fille, je voudrais lui offrir au moins des racines, un patrimoine auquel s'accrocher, une identité plus forte qu'un prénom.

— Ils ont vu le Bifrost s'ouvrir. Thor doit être de retour, commère un employé.

— J'espère que cette fois ils vont s'abstenir de détruire la ville, la dernière fois j'ai perdu mon appartement. Et, devinez quoi, destruction par une armée extra-terrestre ça ne rentre pas dans les conditions de mon assurance, peste Paige du rayon Homme.

— Au moins, tu es en vie, vois le bon côté des choses, je raille.

— Forcément, toi tu as eu un logement financé par l'état, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Tu veux parler de ce studio avec des cafards que j'ai dû habiter un an sans chauffage ?

C'était un lieu lugubre, heureusement, j'ai vite trouvé un job pour déménager et maintenant j'ai un appartement dans Brooklyn. Mon portable vibre, l'identifiant de la maternelle de Thrùd s'affiche. Je grimace et m'isole pour prendre l'appel.

— Allô ?

— Madame Doe, nous avons un problème avec votre fille.

La voix nasillarde de la Directrice est reconnaissable entre mille. Je m'appuie contre le mur et soupire longuement.

— Je vous écoute.

— Elle s'est bagarrée avec un garçon…

— Et pourquoi ?

— Il a voulu lui faire un bisou et elle n'était pas d'accord.

Je pince l'arrête de mon nez, cette école me fait halluciner.

— Bien. Alors où est le souci ?

— Se bagarrer c'est mal, s'offusque la Directrice.

— Forcer les petites filles à être embrassée c'est mal. Problème résolu.

Je raccroche et retrouve ma place où m'attend mon cupcake. Je mords dedans avec gourmandise et le déguste avant de retourner bosser.

Le soir, je récupère ma fille à la garderie. Elle chantonne, saute de plaque de béton en plaque de béton pour éviter les lignes.

— J'ai été punie, Maman.

— Je me doute. Mais l'an prochain, je te trouverai une meilleure école, je promets en ébouriffant ses boucles.

Je pousse la porte de notre immeuble, monte les escaliers tortueux. Dehors, la tour Stark brille de mille feux. Tous les soirs, je l'observe, la regarde dans le cœur de la nuit. Elle est si imposante que même depuis mon quartier de Brooklyn je la vois.

L'eau bouillante du robinet me surprend, je retire ma main, souffle dessus. Thrùd dort déjà sur le canapé. Je la porte dans son lit, elle occupe l'unique chambre de l'appartement. Puis, je déplie le clic-clac.

Dans ma tête, je refais le chemin depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital. Cinq ans. C'est long. Terriblement long. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Quelque part, quelqu'un m'attend et me retrouvera.


End file.
